BAFTA Award for Best Special Visual Effects
This is a list of winners and nominees for the BAFTA Award for Best Special Visual Effects for each year. This award is for special effects and visual effects and recognises achievement in both of these crafts. The British Academy of Film and Television Arts (BAFTA) is a British organisation that hosts annual awards shows for movies, television, children's movies and television, and interactive media. Winners and nominees * 2018: Black Panther – Geoffrey Baumann, Jesse James Chisholm, Craig Hammack, and Dan Sudick ** Avengers: Infinity War – Dan DeLeeuw, Russell Earl, Kelly Port, and Dan Sudick'' ** Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald – Tim Burke, Andy Kind, Christian Manz, David Watkins ** First Man – Ian Hunter, Paul Lambert, Tristan Myles, J.D. Schwalm ** Ready Player One – Matthew E. Butler, Grady Cofer, Roger Guyett, David Shirk * 2017: Blade Runner 2049 – Richard R. Hoover, Paul Lambert, Gerd Nefzer, and John Nelson ** Dunkirk – Scott Fisher, Andrew Jackson, Paul Corbould, and Andrew Lockley ** The Shape of Water – Dennis Berardi, Trey Harrell, Mike Hill, and Kevin Scott ** Star Wars: The Last Jedi – Stephen Aplin, Chris Corbould, Ben Morris, and Neal Scanlan ** War for the Planet of the Apes – Daniel Barrett, Dan Lemmon, Joe Letteri, and Joel Whist * 2016: The Jungle Book – Robert Legato, Dan Lemmon, Andrew R. Jones, and Adam Valdez ** Arrival – Louis Morin ** Doctor Strange – Richard Bluff, Stephane Ceretti, Paul Corbould, and Jonathan Fawkner ** Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them – Tim Burke, Pablo Grillo, Christian Manz, and David Watkins ** Rogue One: A Star Wars Story – Neil Corbould, Hal Hickel, Mohen Leo, John Knoll, and Nigel Sumner * 2015: Star Wars: The Force Awakens – Chris Corbould, Roger Guyett, Paul Kavanagh, and Neal Scanlan ** Ant-Man – Jake Morrison, Greg Steele, Dan Sudick, and Alex Wuttke ** Ex Machina – Mark Williams Ardington, Sara Bennett, Paul Norris, and Andrew Whitehurst ** Mad Max: Fury Road – Andrew Jackson, Dan Oliver, Tom Wood, and Andy Williams ** The Martian – Tim Ledbury, Richard Stammers, and Steven Warner * 2014: Interstellar – Paul Franklin, Scott R. Fisher, Andrew Lockley, and Ian Hunter ** Dawn of the Planet of the Apes – Joe Letteri, Dan Lemmon, Erik Winquist, and Daniel Barrett ** Guardians of the Galaxy – Stephane Ceretti, Paul Corbould, Jonathan Fawkner, and Nicolas Aithadi ** The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies – Joe Letteri, Eric Saindon, David Clayton, and R. Christopher White ** X-Men: Days of Future Past – Richard Stammers, Anders Langlands, Tim Crosbie, and Cameron Waldbauer * 2013: Gravity – Tim Webber, Chris Lawrence, Dave Shirk, Neil Corbould, and Nikki Penny ** The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug – Joe Letteri, Eric Saindon, David Clayton, and Eric Reynolds ** Iron Man 3 – Bryan Grill, Christopher Townsend, Guy Williams, and Dan Sudick ** Pacific Rim – Hal Hickel, John Knoll, Lindy DeQuattro, and Nigel Sumner ** Star Trek Into Darkness – Roger Guyett, Patrick Tubach, Ben Grossmann, and Burt Dalton * 2012: Life of Pi – Bill Westenhofer, Guillaume Rocheron, and Erik-Jan de Boer ** The Avengers – Janek Sirrs, Jeff White, Guy Williams, and Dan Sudick ** The Dark Knight Rises – Paul Franklin, Chris Corbould, Peter Bebb, and Andrew Lockley ** The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey – Joe Letteri, Eric Saindon, David Clayton, and R. Christopher White ** Prometheus – Richard Stammers, Charley Henley, Trevor Wood, and Paul Butterworth * 2011: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 2 – Tim Burke, John Richardson, Greg Butler, and David Vickery ** The Adventures of Tintin: The Secret of the Unicorn – Joe Letteri ** Hugo – Robert Legato, Ben Grossmann, and Joss Williams ** Rise of the Planet of the Apes – Joe Letteri, Dan Lemmon, and R. Christopher White ** War Horse – Ben Morris and Neil Corbould * 2010: Inception – Chris Corbould, Paul Franklin, Andrew Lockley, and Peter Bebb ** Alice in Wonderland – Ken Ralston, David Schaub, Sean Philips, and Carey Villegas ** Black Swan – Dan Schrecker ** Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1 – Tim Burke, John Richardson, Nicolas Aithadi, and Christian Manz ** Toy Story 3 – Guido Quaroni, Michael Fong, and David Ryu * 2009: Avatar – Joe Letteri, Stephen Rosenbaum, Richard Baneham, and Andrew R. Jones ** District 9 – Dan Kaufman, Peter Muyzers, Robert Habros, and Matt Aitken ** Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince – John Richardson, Tim Burke, Tim Alexander, and Nicolas Aithadi ** The Hurt Locker – Richard Stutsman ** Star Trek – Roger Guyett, Russell Earl, Paul Kavanagh, and Burt Dalton * 2008: The Curious Case of Benjamin Button – Eric Barba, Craig Barron, Nathan McGuinness, and Edson Williams ** The Dark Knight – Chris Corbould, Nick Davis, Paul Franklin, and Tim Webber ** Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull – Pablo Helman ** Iron Man – Shane Patrick Mahan, John Nelson, and Ben Snow ** Quantum of Solace – Chris Corbould and Kevin Tod Haug * 2007: The Golden Compass – Michael Fink, Bill Westenhofer, Ben Morris, and Trevor Wood ** The Bourne Ultimatum – Peter Chiang, Charlie Noble, Mattias Lindahl, and Joss Williams ** Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix – Tim Burke, John Richardson, Emma Norton, and Chris Shaw ** Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End – John Knoll, Charles Gibson, Hal Hickel, and John Frazier ** Spider-Man 3 – Scott Stokdyk, Peter Nofz, John Frazier, and Spencer Cook * 2006: Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest – John Knoll, Hal Hickel, Charles Gibson, and Allen Hall ** Casino Royale – Steven Begg, Chris Corbould, John Paul, and Ditch Doy ** Children of Men – Frazer Churchill, Tim Webber, Mike Eames, and Paul Corbould ** Pan's Labyrinth (El laberinto del fauno) – Edward Irastorza, Everett Burrell, David Martí, and Montse Ribé ** Superman Returns – Mark Stetson, Neil Corbould, Richard R. Hoover, and Jon Thum * 2005: King Kong – Joe Letteri, Christian Rivers, Brian Van't Hul, and Richard Taylor ** Batman Begins – Janek Sirrs, Dan Glass, Chris Corbould, and Paul J. Franklin ** Charlie and the Chocolate Factory – Nick Davis, Jon Thum, Chas Jarrett, and Joss Williams ** The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe – Dean Wright, Bill Westenhofer, Jim Berney, and Scott Farrar ** Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire – Jim Mitchell, John Richardson, Tim Webber, and Tim Alexander * 2004: The Day After Tomorrow – Karen Goulekas, Neil Corbould, Greg Strause, and Remo Balcells ** The Aviator – Robert Legato, Peter G. Travers, Matthew Gratzner, and R. Bruce Steinheimer ** Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban – John Richardson, Roger Guyett, Tim Burke, Bill George, and Karl Mooney ** House of Flying Daggers (Shi mian mai fu) – Angie Lam, Andy Brown, Kirsty Millar, and Luke Hetherington ** Spider-Man 2 – John Dykstra, Scott Stokdyk, Anthony LaMolinara, and John Frazier * ' 2003: ''The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King – Joe Letteri, Jim Rygiel, Randall William Cook, and Alex Funke' ** ''Big Fish – Kevin Scott Mack, Seth Maury, Lindsay MacGowan, and Paddy Eason ** Kill Bill: Volume 1 – Tommy Tom, Kia Kwan, Tam Wai, Kit Leung, Jaco Wong, and Hin Leung ** Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World – Stefen Fangmeier, Nathan McGuinness, Robert Stromberg, and Dan Sudick ** Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl – John Knoll, Hal Hickel, Terry Frazee, and Charles Gibson * 2002: The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers – Jim Rygiel, Joe Letteri, Randall William Cook, and Alex Funke ** Gangs of New York – R. Bruce Steinheimer, Michael Owens, Ed Hirsh, and Jon Alexander ** Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets – Jim Mitchell, Nick Davis, John Richardson, Bill George, and Nick Dudman ** Minority Report – Scott Farrar, Michael Lantieri, Nathan McGuinness, and Henry LaBounta ** Spider-Man – John Dykstra, Scott Stokdyk, John Frazier, and Anthony LaMolinara * 2001: The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring – Jim Rygiel, Richard Taylor, Alex Funke, Randall William Cook, and Mark Stetson ** A.I. Artificial Intelligence – Dennis Muren, Scott Farrar, and Michael Lantieri ** Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone – Robert Legato, Nick Davis, John Richardson, Roger Guyett, and Jim Berney ** Moulin Rouge! – Chris Godfrey, Andy Brown, Nathan McGuinness, and Brian Cox ** Shrek – Ken Bielenberg * 2000: The Perfect Storm – Stefen Fangmeier, John Frazier, Walt Conti, Habib Zargarpour, and Tim Alexander ** Chicken Run – Paddy Eason, Mark Nelmes, and Dave Alex Riddett ** Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon (Wo hu cang long) – Rob Hodgson, Leo Lo, Jonathan F. Styrlund, Bessie Cheuk, and Travis Baumann ** Gladiator – John Nelson, Neil Corbould, Tim Burke, and Rob Harvey ** Vertical Limit – Kent Houston, Tricia Henry Ashford, Neil Corbould, John Paul Docherty, and Dion Hatch * 1999: The Matrix – John Gaeta, Steve Courtley, Janek Sirrs, and Jon Thum ** A Bug's Life – Bill Reeves, Eben Fiske Ostby, Rick Sayre, and Sharon Calahan ** The Mummy – John Berton, Daniel Jeannette, Ben Snow, and Chris Corbould ** Sleepy Hollow – Jim Mitchell, Kevin Yagher, Joss Williams, and Paddy Eason ** Star Wars: Episode I – The Phantom Menace – John Knoll, Dennis Muren, Scott Squires, and Rob Coleman * 1998: Saving Private Ryan – Stefen Fangmeier, Roger Guyett, and Neil Corbould ** Antz – Philippe Gluckman, John Bell, Kendal Cronkhite, and Ken Bielenberg ** Babe: Pig in the City – Bill Westenhofer, Neal Scanlan, Chris Godfrey, and Grahame Andrew ** The Truman Show – Michael J. McAlister, Brad Kuehn, Craig Barron, and Peter Chesney * 1997: The Fifth Element – Mark Stetson, Karen Goulekas, Nick Allder, Neil Corbould, and Nick Dudman ** The Borrowers – Peter Chiang ** Men in Black – Eric Brevig, Rick Baker, Rob Coleman, and Peter Chesney ** Titanic – Robert Legato, Mark Lasoff, Thomas L. Fisher, and Michael Kanfer * 1996: Twister – Stefen Fangmeier, John Frazier, Henry LaBounta, and Habib Zargarpour ** Independence Day – Tricia Henry Ashford, Volker Engel, Clay Pinney, Douglas Smith, and Joe Viskocil ** The Nutty Professor – Jon Farhat ** Toy Story – Eben Fiske Ostby and Bill Reeves * 1995: Apollo 13 – Robert Legato, Michael Kanfer, Matt Sweeney, and Leslie Ekker ** Babe – Scott E. Anderson, Neal Scanlan, John Cox, Chris Chitty, and Charles Gibson ** GoldenEye – Chris Corbould, Derek Meddings, and Brian Smithies ** Waterworld – Michael J. McAlister, Brad Kuehn, Robert Spurlock, and Martin Bresin * 1994: Forrest Gump – Ken Ralston, George Murphy, Stephen Rosenbaum, Doug Chiang, and Allen Hall ** The Mask – Scott Squires, Steve 'Spaz' Williams, Tom Bertino, and Jon Farhat ** Speed – Boyd Shermis, John Frazier, Ron Brinkmann, and Richard E. Hollander ** True Lies – John Bruno, Thomas L. Fisher, Jacques Stroweis, Patrick McClung, and Jamie Dixon * 1993: Jurassic Park – Dennis Muren, Stan Winston, Phil Tippett, and Michael Lantieri ** Aladdin – Don Paul and Steve Goldberg ** Dracula – Roman Coppola, Gary Gutierrez, Michael Lantieri, and Gene Warren Jr. ** The Fugitive – William Mesa and Roy Arbogast * 1992: Death Becomes Her – Michael Lantieri, Ken Ralston, Alec Gillis, Tom Woodruff Jr., Doug Chiang, and Douglas Smythe ** Alien 3 – Richard Edlund, George Gibbs, Alec Gillis, and Tom Woodruff Jr. ** Batman Returns – Michael L. Fink, John Bruno, Craig Barron, and Dennis Skotak ** Beauty and the Beast – Randy Fullmer * 1991: Terminator 2: Judgment Day – Stan Winston, Dennis Muren, Gene Warren Jr., and Robert Skotak ** Backdraft – Allen Hall, Scott Farrar, Clay Pinney, and Mikael Salomon ** Edward Scissorhands – Stan Winston ** Prospero's Books – Frans Wamelink, Eve Ramboz, and Masao Yamaguchi * 1990: Honey, I Shrunk the Kids – To the whole special visual effects production team ** Dick Tracy – To the whole special visual effects production team ** Ghost – To the whole special visual effects production team ** Total Recall – To the whole special visual effects production team * 1989: Back to the Future Part II – Ken Ralston, Michael Lantieri, John Bell, and Steve Gawley ** The Adventures of Baron Munchausen – Kent Houston and Richard Conway ** Batman – Derek Meddings and John Evans ** Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade – George Gibbs, Michael J. McAlister, Mark Sullivan, and John Ellis * 1988: Who Framed Roger Rabbit – George Gibbs, Richard Williams, Ken Ralston, and Ed Jones ** Beetlejuice – Peter Kuran, Alan Munro, Robert Short, and Ted Era ** The Last Emperor – Giannetto De Rossi and Fabrizio Martinelli ** RoboCop – Rob Bottin, Phil Tippett, Peter Kuran, and Rocco Gioffre * 1987: The Witches of Eastwick – Michael Lantieri, Michael Owens, Ed Jones, and Bruce Walters ** The Fly – Chris Walas, Jon Berg, Louis Craig, and Hoyt Yeatman ** Full Metal Jacket – John Evans ** Little Shop of Horrors – Bran Ferren, Martin Gutteridge, Lyle Conway, and Richard Conway * 1986: Aliens – Robert Skotak, Brian Johnson, John Richardson, and Stan Winston ** The Mission – Peter Hutchinson ** Dreamchild – Duncan Kenworthy, John Stephenson, and Chris Carr ** Labyrinth – Roy Field, Brian Froud, George Gibbs, and Tony Dunsterville * 1985: Brazil – George Gibbs and Richard Conway ** Back to the Future – Kevin Pike and Ken Ralston ** Legend – Nick Allder and Peter Voysey ** The Purple Rose of Cairo * 1984: Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom – Dennis Muren, George Gibbs, Michael J. McAlister, and Lorne Peterson ** The Company of Wolves – Christopher Tucker and Alan Whibley ** Ghostbusters – Richard Edlund ** The Killing Fields – Fred Cramer * 1983: Return of the Jedi – Richard Edlund, Dennis Muren, Ken Ralston, and Kit West ** The Dark Crystal – Roy Field, Brian Smithies, and Ian Wingrove ** WarGames – Michael L. Fink, Joe Digaetano, Jack Cooperman, Don Hansard, Colin Cantwell, and William A. Fraker ** Zelig – Gordon Willis Joel Hynek, Stuart Robertson, and Richard Greenberg * 1982: Poltergeist – Richard Edlund ** Blade Runner – Douglas Trumbull, Richard Yuricich, and David Dryer ** E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial – Dennis Muren and Carlo Rambaldi ** Tron – Richard Taylor and Harrison Ellenshaw See also * Academy Award for Best Visual Effects * Critics' Choice Movie Award for Best Visual Effects External links * Category:British Academy Film Awards Category:Film awards for Best Visual Effects